guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lacerating Chop
Mainstream Shock-Eviscerate warriors get another tool in their box--Phoenixfire2001 15:47, 11 June 2006 (CDT) yes you would think so. but generally shock warriors are based around heavy spike damage but this skill is less damage with degen. i dont think any smart player using a shock warrior would take this. Evicerate + ex strike is the biggest damage you can stack up in 2 skills under axe mastery. dont get me wrong, good skill. just not good for shock war. Horrible skill, not good at all. Knockdowns don't come cheap. Compare this to SteelFang Slash. It has way more damage and provides adren makin it worth puttin in your skillbar. This is just bleeding =/ I've never used it and never will till it gets a buff. P A R A S I T I C 20:40, 6 February 2007 (CST) :This skills sucks, I agree. The only warrior skills that can knockdown are hammer. Knocking down foes and using this to inflict bleeding would be difficult. Also, some foes are actually immune to knockdowns, making bleeding with Lacerating Chop impossible.--Dark Paladin X 11:19, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :Shove; "None Shall Pass!"; Shield Bash ;¬) RossMM 18:59, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::Shove drains adrenaline, so no help there. "NSP!" requires good timing, 10 energy, and has a long recharge. Shield Bash is only useful against a melee character, and if you're being attacked by multiple characters, it might not knock down the one you wanted. None of the warrior knockdowns have any synergy with this skill, and bleeding's not useful with an axe. This is just a bad skill in its current form. --Heelz 19:12, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::You're right that none of them synergise well with the skill, I was just replying (perhaps a bit too flippantly) to the comment that only hammer skills cause knockdown. Of course if a warrior wants to knock down an opponent things like Shock would be preferred over the skills I listed, but it's not worth it just to cause bleeding. RossMM 20:12, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yep, just use a sword. Tycn 21:27, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::::There's also bull's strike, bull's charge, griffon sweep, leviathon sweep, and several non warrior knockdown options.Hugh Manatee 19:33, 20 June 2007 (CDT) "strikes a knocked down foe your target suffers..." If it strikes a knocked down foe your target suffers? Is it possible for it to strike a knocked down foe who ISN'T your target? Strange wording. Spen 20:40, 11 May 2007 (CDT) : heh maybe spike trap LAME Yeah, this skill should be put under the lame tag, and not useful skills like Jagged Bones or Enchanter's Conundrum. Seems that this is far more useless. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 21:05, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :But dev hammer->lacerating->gash is so epic win! Lord of all tyria 21:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::And finish with Twin Moon Sweep :O --- -- (s)talkpage 21:08, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::And don't forget Axe Twist/Rake while you're at it! --Gimmethegepgun 21:27, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Bull's Strike, Bull's Charge keke.-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko'']] 12:58, 6 May 2008 (UTC)